numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CuteYoshi101/Innuendo in Non-Numberblocks Media
Innuendos *In Naruto: Clash of Ninja 1's ending cutscene, when Naruto told Sakura that he'll go with Sakura after Sasuke refused to date with Sakura, she told Naruto to shut up, which is not nice for kids. *In the Wonder Pets episode, "Save the Wonder Pets", a whale eats the Wonder Pets, which is similar to vore in some way. *In the Charlie and Lola episode, "This is Actually My Party", the talking card says "I'd just like to say "Happy Birthday" before I gobble you up". In some way, it is similar to vore. *Cars has those innuendos: **When everybody notices that Lightning McQueen was missing after Mack arrives in ﻿California, Mack asks "Did I forget to wipe my mud flaps?" This might mean he forgot to wipe his poop. **When Sally asks Flo what she sells while in traffic court, she says, "I have gas." Ramone and Mater begin laughing. They were probably thinking about the farting type of gas. **When Minny and Van leave Radiator Springs, Lightning McQueen tells them that he is in "Hillbilly Hell". **Relating the story of Doc Hudson's past, Lightning McQueen states that he won three Piston Cups. Startled at what he misheard, Mater exclaims, "He did what in his cup?!" He misheard him saying "pissed in cup" **Minny: Oh, for the love of Chrysler, can we please ask someone for directions? **Lightning's racing sponsor is Rust-eze Medicated Bumper Ointment: New Rear-End Formula, a treatment for one's backside. **When Sarge tells Fillmore to turn his disrespectful junk off, Fillmore replies "Respect the classics, man. It's Hendrix." The song he was playing was Jimi Hendrix's controversial cover of the US national anthem, which he played in Woodstock '69. **The bumper sticker that Lizzie puts on Van reads "Nice Butte." **When Lightning McQueen drives in on Doc Hudson fixing Sheriff, Lightning stares, and Sheriff says "Get a good peek, city boy?" As McQueen leaves the clinic, Sheriff shouts "Hope you enjoyed the show!" **The sign to Top Down Truckstop says "All Convertible Waitresses." **There is a scene where Mia and Tia literally flash Lightning with their headlights. This would be the automobile equivalent of groupies pulling up their shirts to flash celebrities. **One of the sponsors in the Piston Cup is called "Leak Less", a trademark of drip pans that are used to prevent oil leaks. **During the first time McQueen had to fix the main street road and Red the firetruck ignored him, after McQueen got upset and said, "I shouldn't have to put up with this. I'm a precision instrument of speed and aerodynamics." Then Mater got confused and asked, "You hurt your what?" Mater probably was referring to Lightning's crotch. **Rusty car: That race was a pisser! **When Lightning explains to Mater that Sally is going to let him stay at the motel, Mater replies, "Gettin' cozy at the cone, eh?" He is probably referring to him and Sally having sex. **Sarge says to Filmore "The 60s weren't good to you, were they?" This combined with Filmore's personality implies that he used drugs in the 1960s, specifically marijuana. **At the traffic court in the courthouse, after Lightning McQueen asked if Mater knew Sally, Mater said "She's the town attorney... and my fiancée." (to make McQueen get jealous or just to tease him) Then McQueen was like "What?!" (he thought Mater was serious and Mater was trying to get a reaction out of him for play) with a shocked face and Mater giggled and lightly tapped him and said, "Nah, I'm just kiddin'. She just likes me for my body." **When Lightning tells Rusty and Dusty Rust-eze that the track is always lit, one of them replies "So is my brother, but he still needs headlights!", meaning he's a drunk driver. *Cars 2 has those following innuendos: **Quote: ***Grem: Hey, Professor Z! This is one of those British spies we told you about. ***Acer: Yeah! This one we caught sticking his bumper where it didn't belong. **After Lightning McQueen insults Francesco Bernoulli by calling him "fragile," Francesco begins swearing in Italian, before being muted to avoid offense to Italian viewers then backs up and rubs his back tires on the floor meaning that he may have been flipping Lightning off. **After Mater leaves the bathroom, gas comes out of his tailpipe and he says, "Dad Gum pistachio ice cream!" **When Mater is disguised and going to the private meeting for the Lemons in Porto Corsa, you see cars gambling with fuzzy dice. **When Francesco notices his mother, he says, "McQueen is very sad! I will beat his cry-baby bottom today!" **Mater warns both Grem and Acer about the lavatory with the line "And when she starts giggling, prepare to be squirted!" This could be referring to ejaculation. **When a few cars were gambling dice, Mary Esgocar comes and says "Air freshener," which might mean she is talking about puberty. **When Acer falls onto the chopsticks on the sign, it looks like the cartoon person is a cannibal, meaning he eats his own kind. **When Holley said to Mater they should find somewhere more private, Mater was beginning to think that she meant for them to have sex. **When "Mater is leaking oil at Tokyo Party" (really, it was Miles), that might mean that he is peeing. **When Acer falls into a truck's tank at the airport the tank says "lavatory services", showing that he fell in other cars' wastes. **When Luigi reads Mater's letter, it said: "P.P.S. That's funny right there". "Pee Pee" is a toddler's way of saying "pee" and a boy toddler's way of saying his wiener or penis, it can go both ways. Maybe Mater was talking about both. **WGP racer Rip Clutchgoneski's fictional country is called Republic of New Rearendia. Rear end is in the word "rearendia" as in buttocks. *Cars 3 has those innuendos: **At the demolition derby, the race announcer says that one of the rules is "No cursing. It's family night!" **On the beach, when Cruz tells McQueen that he could trip and fall on the beach, McQueen says "Life's a beach." *In the Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales episode, Unidentified Flying Mater, when Mater and Mator fly past Sarge and Fillmore, Fillmore pushes his can of oil away, meaning that he thinks he's drunk. *In the Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales episode, Tokyo Mater, Kabuto is said to strip whatever car he if he defeats his opponent in any race against him of their modifications, therefore making him/her "stock." At the end of the short, Mater beats Kabuto in his own race, and as a result it's Kabuto that's the one that ends up losing all of his modifications. This would essentially be considered to be the automobile equivalent of nudity. *The following innuendos happened in the Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales episode, Mater Private Eye: **Quote: ***Mater: What are you doing here, Tia? ***Tia: I missed you! ***Mater: Like you missed your last smog check. ***Tia: You don't have to play poker with me! ***Mater: Well, you always were the wild card. **When Mater asks Carmen for Mia, she says she doesn't remember. Then Mater shows her a whitewall wheel, pretending to convince her. Carmen says she may remember, till finally Mater shows her another three wheels, convincing Carmen. This is a clear example of bribery. **Quote: ***Clyde: (asking Carmen for Mater) Hey, is this guy bugging you? ***Carmen: Not yet, but a girl can hope. (Carmen looking hinted to Mater) **Quote: ***Mater: It was a fine mess you got me into, Tia. ***Tia: I'm not bad, Mater. I just drive that way. Come on. Let's pick up where we left off. *In the Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales episode, Time Travel Mater, when Stanley and Lizzie get married, they go to a hotel named Comfy Caverns and car horns can be heard, which means they might be having sex. *In the Cars short, Mater and the Ghostlight, after hearing a very scary ghostlight story by the town's Sheriff, Mater starts shaking and rattling uncontrollably all over his little metal body, he is also breathing hard and heavily. After he begins to notice that he's the only one rattling, he looks nervously for a spot to put his front down while still cowers and shivers on the floor. Right before he puts his front down, for a split second you can clearly see his small genitalia on his undercarriage. Seconds later he feels his hind raising up. Before he grabs his hook to pull it down again, for only a few seconds, it looks like he's air humping/thrusting (but in a circular and back-and-forth motion) like a little kid in fright, trying to comfort himself from being afraid. *In Cars: Race-O-Rama, the following innuendos happened: **Sometimes, when you crash Flo, she yells: "I'm a show car, not a donkey!" **Sometimes, when you pass a female car, she will say: "So, you gotta girlfriend yet?" *In Cars 2: The Video Game, when you play as Mater, sometimes when you have him jump high in the air, he says, "Ah! I think I hurt my whatsit!", which means he hurts his crotch or wiener. Gallery Sakura says shut up.png|Whoa, Sakura! Keep it E for Everyone! Wonder Pets get eaten by a whale.PNG|Oh no, we're getting vored by a whale. I'd just like to say happy birthday before I gobble you up.PNG|I'd just like to say "Happy Birthday" before I vore you! Category:Blog posts